


3am

by effdragon



Series: Suju oneshots [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen, Gunhee has a girlfriend, Theyre just friends, also 2hee isn't romantic really, prompt: stuck at an airport at 3am cause flights were delayed, this story has very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effdragon/pseuds/effdragon
Summary: Heechul's flight is delayed, so he's stuck at the airport at 3am, bored and tired.





	3am

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unedited and will be edited later

Heechul sighed. His back and feet ached, his eyelids were struggling to stay open, and his arms were draped around his luggage. The airport was almost completely silent, save the announcements over the intercom around the corner and the sound of the heaters running. He was stuck in an airport at 3am, of course it would be completely silent. There wasn’t anyone at the desks where the employees usually are, and he could only spot a couple of people laying down in the waiting area, fast asleep. Heechul was nearly asleep himself, but he had to stay awake. His flight back to Korea was delayed until 4, and they would start boarding in an hour, so he only had to stay up a little longer. If he fell asleep now, he wouldn’t be able to sleep as well on the plane. 

Heechul decided that he should get something to eat in order to stay up, so he walked around following the signs leading to the food court. There was only a Panda Express and a McDonalds open, so Heechul went to get some fried rice from the Panda Express, even though he knew it wouldn’t be as good as Hankyung’s or Ryeowook’s. He dragged his bags along with him, although there was no one to steal them, Heechul had to be cautious. There was only one tired employee who appeared to be having somewhat of a hard time understanding Heechul’s English. 

“One fried rice with cola,” Heechul repeated for the third time, carefully enunciating each syllable.

“Oh, ok. That will be $8.00.” Heechul handed over the last of his American money and went to sit down. He could hear the sounds of the machines starting and saw the employee dumping ingredients in the pan. He could almost fall asleep with that background noise. It only took a couple of minutes for him food to be done, so he got it and scarfed it down. 

Nothing was going on, so Heechul decided to go back to the terminal to wait. He dragged his bags along again, the sound of the rolling wheels overpowering in the silence. He settled in his seat, no one else anyone near, and took out his phone. He started playing games on the slow airport Wi-fi until he heard footsteps nearing him. 

“Excuse me, I think you took my bag,” A man’s voice said.

Heechul looked up. “What?”

“I think that you took my bag,” the man repeated. Heechul looked over him. He had round eyes with bags under them that appeared to be glaring at him, but he could have just been tired. Heechul just then registered that they were speaking Korean.

“Ah.” Heechul looked down at the bag beneath his feet and then at the bag the other man was carrying. They were identically sized bright red shiny suitcases. They were even the same brand, so Heechul looked at the name tag. It read 전영훈 (Young-hoon Jeon). “Sorry. I have no idea when that happened.”

“It’s fine,” the man, Younghoon, said waving it off. He took his bag, but let his gaze linger a little bit longer than Heechul thought was normal.

Heechul inspected Younghoon more closely. He seemed familiar somehow. “Ah!” He exclaimed. “Did you go to Jinkwang Middle School in ‘99?” Heechul pointed excitedly, now wide awake.

“Yeah, how did you know?” Younghoon asked cautiously. He might’ve thought Heechul was his stalker or something. 

“I went there too. I’m Kim Heechul. Gunhee, right?” Heechul started talking excitedly. Although he was a somewhat loud person, his frazzled brain causing him to become more talkative. 

“Heechul? The Heechul in my class?” Younghoon (Gunhee!) exclaimed.

Heechul nodded enthusiastically. They were friends in middle school, but it had been almost 15 years since then. The only reason Heechul remembered Gunhee was because they were always getting in trouble at the same time, often for violating the dress code or speaking out of turn. Heechul didn’t know why he was being so enthusiastic and happy, but he would later claim that it was due to how tired he was and the fact that they were in America.

“It’s been a long time,” Gunhee remarked. Somehow there was very little awkwardness between them, despite it being 15 years since they last saw each other.

“So, what are you doing in America?” Heechul asked, glancing over Gunhee again. He was wearing casual clothes and had a black mask pulled down to his chin. It kind of had him look like he had a beard. 

“I work as a hair stylist, so I was visiting some salons here before I open one in Singapore,” Gunhee answered. “What about you?”

“I was just taking a vacation,” Heechul answered. “Are you married yet? You’re 30, right?”

“Yeah, I’m 30. I have a girlfriend,” Gunhee answered. Heechul couldn’t help but be slightly disappointed and envious, but he knew that it wasn’t that hard to find people.

“Lucky.”

“Me or my girlfriend?” Gunhee asked humorously, probably not expecting an answer.

“Both,” Heechul smirked.

“So, where do you work?” Gunhee asked, changing the subject. Heechul might’ve been a bit flirty there.

“I work part time as an electrician, and I’ve written a couple of children’s books.” 

“Ah, nice.” 

Heechul glanced at his phone. 3:48. It was at 50%. He should probably plug it in. “I should probably plug this in.”

“We do have the same flight, right?” Gunhee asked, checking his phone as well. 

“Why else would I be waiting here?” Heechul said sarcastically. 

“True.” 

Gunhee sat down beside Heechul, and rummaged in his bag, looking for something. He pulled out a folder. Heechul watched as he extracted some small pieces of paper from it.

“Here,” Gunhee handed him one of the small pieces of paper. “My business card.”

Heechul stared at it. “Are you trying to make money off of me?” 

“No- Well, technically yes, but just in case you wanted to stay in touch.” Gunhee answered, slightly flustered.

“Oh thanks. I’ll stay in touch.”

Heechul was glad to see an old friend again, even though it was almost 4 am and now people were starting to appear at the gate.


End file.
